


Freedom To Love

by croskin8_7_1



Series: Moments vitae [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT Repeal, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croskin8_7_1/pseuds/croskin8_7_1
Summary: D.A.D.T. is finally repealed and John tells Rodney the good news. Surprise in story! Have to read to find out what it is ^.^





	Freedom To Love

To: ltcolshepp@sga.gov  
From: joniell@sgc.gov  
Subject: Thought you might be interested

Sheppard,

Legislation passed December 22, 2010 repealing D.A.D.T. New policy to take effect in 60 days. For list of guidelines, see attached document.

Good Luck

http://archive.defense.gov/home/features/2010/0610_dadt/Quick_Reference_Guide_Repeal_of_DADT_APPROVED.pdf

-O’Niell

 

John sat in his chair for a second, trying to wrap his brain around this new information. Getting up, he left his office to go find Rodney. He knew that the scientist hadn't checked his email yet or he would've heard about it already.

Walking toward the science labs, John could hear Rodney yelling at the scientists. John couldn't help smiling. He used to find the yelling annoying, now it was just endearing. Turning the corner, he saw his boyfriend in front of a whiteboard full of equations and the rest of the science personal gathered around him, listening to his rant.

Deciding the best way to get Rodney's attention was to fix the equation, John walked into the lab and took the marker out of Rodney's waving hand. "What, hey give that ba…oh."

Finishing the equation, John put the marker down and turned to Rodney. He couldn't help but smile at the look Rodney was giving him. Whenever John let his intelligence show, Rodney always got turned on.  
The fire in Rodney's eyes right now could melt metal. 

Somebody behind them cleared their throat. John blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's hot, smart, and mine," said Rodney, causing John to blush harder. No one moved. He turned back to the group with a harsh glare. "What are you doing? Did you miss the part where a pilot just waltzed in here and put all of your degrees to shame? Now get back to work!"

John watched in amusement as the gathered crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Rodney and him in relative privacy. He turned, bumping his side into Rodney with a smirk, “Hot and smart, huh?”

“And mine.” blah blah emotion blah blah

“Yeah, uh, speaking of which, you haven’t looked at your email recently by any chance, have you?”

Rodney raised an eyebrow in question. “No. Why?”

“Maybe you should.” John avoided Rodney’s confused look and went over to his desk, returning with Rodney’s datapad. Logging in, he pulled up the email. 

“How do you know my password?”

“It’s a secret.” With a soft smile he pressed the device into Rodney’s hands and motioned for him to read. He watched, his smile growing as the information began to sink in and Rodney gripped the datapad tighter.

He looked up from the device and rolled his eyes at John. “It’s about damn time your Neolithic, backwater country finally joined the twenty first century.” But despite his dismissive tone, John could see the genuine happiness in his eyes as he spoke.

“Hey Rodney, you want to get married?” asked John.

Rodney stood there gaping at him. “You just blurt that out?! Not even down on one knee or something romantic?!”

“That a no?”

“Did you hear me say no? Of course I’ll marry you. Now leave so I can save the universe.”

The End!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, like, kudos, bookmark, etc. This is my first story in this fandom, so please be gentle. There's more to come in this series, promise. Major thanks to my sister who's never watched the show but helped me write this story anyway! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.-For those wondering, that file in the email is the real government document about D.A.D.T. repeal guidelines, so you can go read it if your curious about what the government did to try to make up for the stupid mistakes they made all those years.


End file.
